


SSB: TAS episode 25: Kirby's late

by Quartz2006



Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [25]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bombs, Ceremony, Fighting, Funny, Gen, Getting Ready, Humor, Makeup, Suits, Violence, Wayne Manor, wifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: Kirby and (some of) the gang have to get ready for an event tonight, but some unexpected events occur...No one's POVNote: I don't own the characters or the game, only the story





	SSB: TAS episode 25: Kirby's late

"Um-hm, now who is that perfect bitch in the mirror? Oh yes, you are. Yes, you are." Batgirl spoke as she stared at her reflection in the mirror as she brushes her orange hair.

Tonight is the ceremony of the death of Mike Washer, and Batgirl's dad, Jim Gordon has to be the guest speaker.

"Ok guys! Let's go! The others are waiting for us at the ceremony!" However, as she turned around to see if the others were ready to go, she saw that no one else was even close to ready, as the living room in Wayne Manor was in total chaos.

The Attack Squad arguing over about Mikasa not wearing a normal dress; Glover was merely lounging on the sofa while browsing his phone; Batgirl's friends, the Bat-Family were watching the Penguin crying about his penguin who got shot in the head; and Kirby and Meta Knight were in the middle of Tug-of-War because Kirby doesn't want to put on makeup.

"I TOLD YOU SO MANY TIMES! I DON'T WANT TO WEAR STUPID MAKEUP!" Yelled Kirby.

"YOU HAD TO BABY!" Yelled Meta Knight as he tried to put lipstick on Kirby's lips.

"GUYS! WHY ARE NONE OF YOU READY YET!? EVERYONE ELSE IS WAITING!" Batgirl Yelled.

"I ain't going to no dumb award ceremony," Glover spoke in an annoyed tone.

Batgirl grabs Glover by his left arm and says, "YOU LITTLE GLOVE SHIT!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Marco tapped Batgirl's left shoulder. "Stop it! Stop it! Ok?"

Batgirl looked at him with a 'your fucking stupid' look.

"Ok." Finishes Marco as he went back to argue with Mikasa.

Batgirl turned back to Glover. "As I was saying originally. It's not dumb! My dad is going to be a guest speaker at the Gotham Ceremony Awards!" She pulls Glover closer to her face, evil was in her eyes. "And none of you are going to mess this up for me…"

Glover and the Attack Squad looked at Batgirl with shocker looks. Except for Levi. He just has the same angry expression on his face, like he is annoyed.

"What's this awards even for? Biggest low-life?" Questioned Glover.

Batgirl throws Glover to Petra as she catches him. "No, that's not it! Don't you remember the thing with Mike Washer?"

"So? That was like what? A day ago or something?" Said Reiner.

"But it's important for the Gotham City Police Department! Mike Washer has been on the Most Wanted list for 10 whole years!" Batgirl tried to explain.

"Still, in our world, whenever there is a situation, we just forget about it." Spoke Annie as she crosses her arms.

Batgirl spoke, "Whatever you guys and Glover get ready-" Batgirl was interrupted as she gets bumped by Kirby and Meta Knight fighting.

"KIRBY! WEAR THE FUCKING LIPSTICK ALREADY!" Yelled the knight.

Meta Knight continued to demand Kirby to put on makeup. Batgirl managed to break up the fight by kicking Kirby to the ground and slapping him.

"GOD DAMN IT KIRBY! LET META KNIGHT PUT LIPSTICK ON YOU!" Batgirl yelled.

Kirby reluctantly accepts and let Meta Knight put red rose lipstick on his lips.

"Done with the lipstick part!" He said happily. "Now…" he suddenly spoke evilly. "Time to put the Eyeliners."

"Oh no no no!" Kirby said as he was attacked by Meta Knight. Only to immediately start fighting again; this time trying to put Eyeliners on Kirby's eyes.

Batgirl sighed. "Oh for god's sake. How about you guys!?" As she turned around to face the rest of the Bat-Family.

"WAHH! WAHHHHHHHH!" Penguin cried on the floor as he holds a picture of the penguin who got shot.

"Uhh… Penguin?" Batgirl questioned.

"Leave him alone darling." Spoke Poison Ivy. "He just needs to take a breath."

"He even breast milk his penguins." Said Tim Drake.

The rest looked at him with shocked looks. Even Penguin.

"What?..." Tim questioned.

"You are one nasty motherfucker." Spoke The Mad Hatter.

Batgirl signed in anger. "Ugh. Ok, you know what…" She went to the door. "I'm gonna call up Jigglypuff and tell her and the others to give us another few minutes." Just as she was about to leave. "When I get back…" she said slowly then quickly turned around. "Y'ALL ASSESS BETTER BE READY!" She yelled as she closed the door.

Everyone stayed quiet for a few seconds before going back to what they did originally.

“WAHHHH WAHHHH WAHHHH WAHHHH WAHHHH!!!!” Cried Penguin once more.

“Oh geez Sarden Breath, it’s just a penguin who got shot in the head.” Says The Joker.

“SHUT UP! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ABOUT MY BABIES! THEY ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL BEINGS ON EARTH!” Yelled The Penguin.

“Pumpkin….” spoke The Joker, awkwardness can be heard in his voice.

Meanwhile, Kirby and Meta Knight are still fighting over Kirby not wearing makeup. “HOW MANY TIME I HAD TO REPEAT THIS?! I DON’T WANT TO PUT ON STUPID FUCKING MAKEUP!” Kirby yelled.

“BABY! YOU HAD TO DO IT! IT’LL MAKE YOU EVEN MORE SEXY THAN EVER!” Meta Knight yelled. They weren't watching as they bumped into Penguin as he fell down the stairs to the Batcave (the rest went to get something to cheer up Penguin.)

Meta Knight manages to put on some eyeliner on Kirby’s eyes. “FINALLY! I put makeup on you!”

“I will still wash it off…” Kirby told him.

“Ha! You don't understand, that kind of eyeliner is permanent and it will not go away!” Meta Knight exclaimed.

Kirby stares at him with a shocked look on his face. “Y-you p-put permanent eyeliners o-on m-my EYES!?”

“Yup and there is no way that is coming off!” Meta Knight said in an evil tone

Kirby kept on staring at his boyfriend until he took out his sword and his knife and said, “Your dead son of a bitch!”

Meta Knight took out his sword as he says, “Come, fight me! As best as you can get!”

“Will you guys shut up….” Petra says slowly and then the Attack Squad got out their gear. “FIGHT! LET'S KILL!” She yelled.

They yelled and screamed at each other until Batgirl came into the living room. “Ok guys! Who is ready to go-!” she saw no one is even ready. The rest looked at her with shocked looks.

Batgirl smiled in a creepy way as she left the living room and came back with a device in her hand. “What are you doing?” Questioned Kirby. Batgirl didn't listen, she put the devices on top of the grandfather clock as it starts to tick slowly.

“That’s the Wifi Router…” Batgirl says sounding insane. “If you guys don’t get ready in a few minutes, say goodbye to the internet!”

The rest were silent for a few moments until they panic and screamed like animals. They run around the living room as they tried to get ready fast.

“GET THE FUCKING EYELINERS OFF MY EYES!” Yelled Kirby as Meta Knight tried to get rid of the eyeliners off Kirby’s eyes.

“MIKASA! WEAR A FUCKING NORMAL DRESS ONCE!” Yelled Eren.

“I said no!” Mikasa argued.

“AHHHHHHHH! WHERE IS IT!? WHERE THE FUCK IS IT!” Glover yelled as he searched the chest for something.

Then the rest of the Bat-Family came back with stuff in their hand. “What in dummy hell is goin’ on here?” questioned Scarface.

“And why is there a bomb on top of the Wifi Router!?” Says Batman as he dropped the stuff.

“I can explain-” Batgirl was about to explain when she remembers something. “Uhh… guys? Where’s Penguin?”

Meanwhile, The Penguin fall down the stairs while he’s screaming. “W-WHAT IS HAPPENING!?” Then a second later. He was right back into the living room, but… he’s invisible? “H-huh?! What is this!?” he says as he looked at his penguin hands.

He looked at the others, the others were looking for Penguin. “FAT BIRD! STOP PLAYING! I NEED MY INTERNET!” Yelled Tim.

“LEAVE HIM BEHIND BRAIN DEAD BIRD!” Yelled Jean. “HE’S DEAD WEIGHT!” He saw something on the ground. He picked it up and was amazed. He found a potion that looks make him handsome.

“YOU BLIND HEAD FAGGOTS! I’M RIGHT HERE!” Yelled Penguin. He went in front of Tim. “HELLO?! TIMMY BOY!”

“Jean, what the heck is that?” Questioned Tim.

Jean jump out of the second top of the living room and landed on his feet as he showed the rest what he got in his hands. “IT’S MY FACE SHINER!” He yelled in happiness. “It’s so my face is nice and sexy for tonight!”

Kirby back away slowly as he says, “Okie Dokie…..” as his eyes show the weirdness.

Penguin walk up to Jean as he says, “Jean? You can see me?... Right?..” But no answer. “Jean!?” he says again, then he grabbed the Face Shiner away from Jean’s right hand.

Jean was about to say when the Face Shiner was taken out of his hand. He looked at it, then he screamed. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

The rest screamed as well, Kirby hides behind Meta Knight; Tim jumped and landed on the arms of Nightwing; Petra screams while squeezing toothpaste; and Jean hide behind the couch while he got a cross while screaming, “OUTTA THIS HOUSE! OUTTA THIS HOUSE!”

“What the hell is going on!?” Panicked Batgirl.

“Whoa… I’m freaking out… even its nothing scary…” Mumbled Meta Knight in anger.

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU DEMON!” Yelled Jean as he holds the cross in front of the invisible Penguin.

Penguin got an idea in his head, he picked up Jean's body as he throws it up in the air countless time, while Jean screams.

The rest laughed at the sight.

Then the bomb says, "5 minutes remaining."

The rest looked at the bomb ticking. "OH CRAP! THE BOMB!" Yelled Tim.

Penguin dropped Jean on the floor as Jean got his Face Shiner and used it on his face.

"QUICK!" Yelled Kirby at Meta Knight. "GET THE EYELINERS OFF MY EYES!"

Meta Knight thought for a second. Then he got out his sword as his eyes changed to pink. "Hell yeah!" He says.

"HOLY DICK!" Kirby yelled in shock.

Meta Knight chased Kirby back and forth in the living room while Kirby screams.

The Bat-Family took out their outfits and tried to put them on quickly. "Hmmm…. Now, where is Penguin …?" Questioned Batgirl as she walked passed invisible Penguin.

"Crap! I can't let my friends down…" Penguin mumbled. He ran to the Batcave door. "GUYS!! I'm in the Batcave!" He tried to open it but it wouldn't let him. "Now, how am I going to get them to notice the door…" he asked himself. Then he saw Batgirl. He writes a letter and throws it to Batgirl.

"What the heck?" She spoke. She read the letter as she looked at the door.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Open the door!" Penguin cheered himself.

Batgirl looked at the door for a few seconds. "Maybe Penguin is in the yard!" She says as she slowly walked out of the exit door.

Penguin panicked as he tried another way for them to notice the door. He looked over to the puffballs; Meta Knight slowly cut the outside of Kirby's eyes as blood fall slowly down his cheeks while he screams; Mikasa and Annie were fighting for Mikasa to wear a normal dress; Glover stitched his leg because he got it cut by Annie and Mikasa fighting; the Bat-Family roughly put on their fancy outfits; and Jean dropped the Face shiner on the floor as he says, "Aha! Done! Now the ladies have to notice me!" His face was so shiny, it can make your eyes bleed to death. This happened to Sasha as her eyes slowly burned but managed to cover her eyes.

Penguin stares at the shiny face of Jean, then he got an idea. He picked up Jean as he went in front of Batgirl just as she was about to open the exit door of Wayne Manor. Penguin shines the face to the wall as his shadow is shown. "OSWALD?!" Batgirl yelled in shock.

The shadow of Penguin nodded as Jean screams.

"Where the heck are you?!" Questioned Batgirl.

Penguin throws Jean to the Batcave door as he got his groin hit. "My children…." He says as he covers his groin.

Batgirl walks up to the door as her friends followed behind her. They look terrible!; Mikasa got bruises on her face; the Bat-Family got their coats ripped through and you can see their skin; Kirby is even worse than them, his eyes were like he hasn't slept for a year and blood continues to run down his cheeks!

Batgirl opened the door as a portal appears and Penguin ran right into it. He ran out of the door and hit the body of Glover who had just finished his stitching. "I LIVED!!" He yelled as he got off Glover.

The rest cheered as Glover stayed on the ground. "Ouch…."

"NO TIME FOR CELEBRATING! INTERNET IS GONNA BLOW UP LIKE A BALLOON!" Tim yelled as he ran to the nearest closet, got out a suit, dip it in black paint and run back to Penguin. “TA-DA! HURRY UP AND PUT ON THE SUIT!”  
“Tim, ya silly dick. My entire life is the internet.” Batgirl laughed. “As if I’d let anything bad happen to it!” she continues to laugh more until she stepped on a remote and broke it. The remote is for the bomb.

“1 minute left.” Says the bomb as it ticks faster.

“This is a prank… right?” Questioned Bruce. “You’re not dumb enough to strap REAL explosives to the router… right ...?”

Batgirl went silent for a few seconds, then she screams, “SHHHHHIIIIITTT!!!!!!!” She ran to the grandfather clock as she tried to get it off. “HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME!”

Tim ran to Batgirl as he lifted her up but they fall to the ground. “WHY ISN’T ANYONE HELPING!?” Tim yelled

Penguin yelled back, “BE PATIENT! I’M STILL PUTTING ON MY CLOT-!” he was cut off by Glover pushing him. “W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?”

“NO TIME FATSO! HELP BATGIRL!” Glover yelled.

The rest help as Batgirl tried to each, but the clock was so big, they think they won’t make it in time as the bomb says, “7 seconds remining.” as it continues to count down.

Then Bane slowly walk up to the rest as he lifted up all of them. Batgirl finally got the bomb but she doesn't know where to put it. “JUST THROW IT OUTSIDE!!!!” yelled Ymir at the top of her lungs.

Batgirl screams as she throws the bomb out of the window. The bomb flies into the sky as it crashes to a window where mob boss Rupert Thorne and his gunmen were in. “Alright bois!” Thorne says, “Tonight's the night we take down WayneCorp and destroy Bruce Wayne’s career!” as he laughs evilly.

“Um? Boss?” says one of the gunmen. “I hear ticking…”

“Me too Fred?” Replied another gunmen. “I think its a b-”

He was cut off by Thorne screaming as he yells, “EVERYMEN FOR THEMSELVES! RUN!” He bolts out of the building as it explodes. Killing the gunmen. “Shit!” Wine Throne. “Those guys cost me a billion dollars!” He sighs. “Oh well, I can always get more!”

Back in the living room, Batgirl cheered as she got into her dress. “Hooray! Everything worked out! Now who’s ready to go?!” she looked at everyone. They look horrible. No one is even ready to go, “Shit….. I forgot about that….” she whispered quietly.

At the Gotham Ceremony Awards, the rest were waiting for their friends to arrive. For the whole time, Pichu and Cruz practice their guitar practice; Pit and Mega Man got into a fight because Pit is wearing a dress; and Jigglypuff was trying to find a perfect hair style for her hair. It took some time for the rest of the gang arrived as the car almost hit Pichu and Cruz, they came out of Bruce’s lamborghini as they look nicer than what happened back there. Kirby and Meta Knight were wearing their ball suits; the Bat-Family looked perfect, expect for Two-Face, he had to wear a cloth on the scarred side of his face; the Attack Squad look kinda like their gear suit but with no gear and Mikasa isn’t wearing a dress, just her suit.

“Hehe…. Hey guys….” Barbara says sounding nervous. “Hopefully we aren’t too late…?”

The rest looked at the others, Luma laughed, “And I thought I and the rest took the longest to get prepared.”

Barbara then suddenly went anger mode. “YEAH WELL! META KNIGHT PUT PERMANENT EYELINERS ON KIRBY’S EYES AND CUT THE OUTSIDE OF HIS EYES AND NOW KIRBY LOOKS LIKE HE HASN’T SLEPT! PENGUIN TURNED INTO A GHOST! JEAN TURNED INTO THE SUN! MIKASA AND ANNIE WERE FIGHTING! GLOVER CUT HIS FOOT! MY FREINDS ARGUED! AND WAYNE MANOR ALMOST BLEW UP!” She took a breath and turn back into nice mode. “Y’know! The usual!” then she smiled.

The rest looked at each other in confusion and shockness. “Qué? (Huh?)” Says Cruz and Pichu in Spanish. 

Then suddenly, clapping and cheering can be heard in the background. “Uhhh… guys.” R.O.B says. “I think the shows starting…”

Barbara’s eye lid up in shock. “OH CRAP!” She yells. “LET’S MOVE IT!” Then she runs into the place.

They made it just in time as the mayor of Gotham City walk up to the stage, they got the seat in time as the mayor spoke, “My fellow citizens! It has been 10 years since the debate of one of Gotham’s deadliest villains, Mike Washer! Jim Gordon will explain more.” he gives the mic to Gordon as he left the stage to sit next to Kirby.

“Thank you Hill.” Jim says. “It has been an honor for the Police department to stop the sick man!” He looked at Bruce Wayne. He winks at him. “I wish Batman and his crew were here!” the Bat-Family looked over at Tim with angry looks. “But we are not here for that! We are here for!-” he was cut off by the door opening. The audience looked at the door. There was a woman, who looked in her 20s or 30s. “Oh no…” Jim whispered to himself.

The woman says, “Honey! Why wouldn't you at home at 6:00!?” The audience look back at Jim Gordon with shock looks. “HONEY!” she yells. “EXPLAIN TO ME! NOW!” she walks up to Gordon with a boxing glove.

“Uh? Celebrating the death of a killer...” Jim says sounding scared.

“YOU WENT TO THIS DUMB CEREMONY INSTEAD OF HAVING SEX WITH ME!?” the woman yelled. “OH YOUR GETTING THE BEATING BY ME!” she starts to beat him up on the floor. Bullock walks up to the stage as he puts a sign that says :Gimme $20.00 because I’m poor. Then he walks out of the stage.

Some of the gang got their $20.00 out. “I am sure happy I came here.” Glover says to himself as he watches the fight.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> The first episode of season two is here! I am thinking of making season two dark and sad. what do you guys think? next episode will be an episode with The Bat-Family teaching the kids.


End file.
